


Next Time Just Buy A Razor Like A Normal Person

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, M/M, Mild Injury, Pre-Slash, Pre-Timeskip, Secret Relationship, cold-blooded adam, leech adam, mitch is missing an eye, shaving with a knife, takes place on the avalon vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: Mitch ropes Nick into helping him shave with a knife. It goes surprisingly well, until it doesn't, (and then it goes well again)
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard/Adam
Kudos: 6





	Next Time Just Buy A Razor Like A Normal Person

"I need to shave."

Mitch was frowning at himself in the mirror, rubbing at the beginnings of a beard along his jaw.

"Shave then," Nick replied from the doorway, where he stood waiting for Mitch to finish getting ready. Adam had chosen to wait laid across the too-soft bed none of them used as he watched the other two men.

"We don't have any razors," Mitch pointed out, looking over at Nick with his hand still on his face.

"Then don't shave. We can pick some up on the next supply run if you hate the beard look so much." Nick was getting a little tired of waiting for Mitch, who was already fully dressed, to finish staring at himself. He was glad, though, that Mitch could look at his own face again without losing himself in the memories his scars held, so he let it be.

Mitch straightened, and Nick mirrored him, hoping Mitch was finished and they could finally get going. Instead of approaching Nick, though, Mitch crossed the room to the patch of floor that served as his bed, and grabbed a sleek, familiar knife from his bag. Nick narrowed his eyes as Mitch adjusted his grip on the knife and made a beeline back to the small hanging mirror. When the knife started making its way to Mitch's face, Nick decided he needed to step in.

"Mitch, what are you doing?" Nick asked flatly, joining Mitch by the mirror.

"Shaving."

"With a knife."

"Yeah, obviously, its basically a razor blade, right?"

"I mean. I guess? Mitch-" Nick grabbed Mitch's knife arm as he went for his face again. "Mitch you have one eye and no depth perception, please don't shave your face with a knife, you're going to kill yourself."

"Well I need to shave, Nick," Mitch groused, trying to pull his knife back towards his face despite Nick's hand around his wrist.

"You can't just wait until you have an actual razor?"

"I'm not waiting, Nick, it's fine, just let me go, I'm not going to cut myself."

"You don't need any more scars, Mitchell," Nick replied flatly. "Look, if you absolutely _must_ shave now, at least let me help. Give me the knife, I'll do it for you."

Mitch paused for a moment, no longer trying to get his knife to his face as he weighed the likelihood of Nick just taking the knife and leaving.

"I won't take the knife away, just give it to me so we can get on with things," Nick said, putting out his free hand expectantly. After a few more seconds, Mitch handed him the knife, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, hold still." Nick took Mitch's face in one hand to steady it, bringing the knife up to touch his cheek with the other.

"This is such a bad idea," Nick muttered, as he began carefully pulling the blade across Mitch's face. Sure enough, the blade cut the short hairs about as effectively as a proper razor might, even despite the lack of proper lubrication. Nick took particular care with the knife's angle on the fragile skin of Mitch's neck, and on the curves of his jaw, hyperaware of how easy it would be to do damage he couldn't take back. The care paid off for the most part, and Nick was nearly done, shaving of the last of the hair off of Mitch's right cheek, before something went wrong. Without warning, just as Nick had begun to lift the knife away, the boat tipped hard to one side, knocking both men off balance and causing Adam across the room to roll right off the bed with a yelp. Nick paid this no mind, because the movement had caused a much more urgent problem. As they had stumbled sideways, Mitch's knife had slipped in Nick's grip, slicing open a nasty-looking gash in Mitch's face.

"Oh my god," Nick said, dropping the knife and placing a hand over his mouth. "Mitch, I'm so sorry, fuck, are you alright? I never should have agreed to this, oh my god, I knew this would happen."

"It's okay," Mitch said, sounding slightly dazed. "It's fine, man, you didn't mean to, the boat tipped."

"I hurt you though, Mitch, you're bleeding, you're hurt."

"It's fine," Mitch insisted, bringing a hand up to touch the wound and wincing as his fingertips came away bloody. "Look, you wanted breakfast, go get it. I can take care of this myself, it's just a scratch, I promise."

"Mitch-"

"Go, Nick. Adam's here, he can tell you if I'm suddenly dying or something. I know where the bandages are, I'll be fine."

Nick opened his mouth again, looking like he wanted to argue, before snapping it shut. "Fine, I guess. See you in the mess hall when you're done?"

"Yeah, sure. Now go eat," Mitch replied, and Nick finally complied, turning on his heel and heading out the door. Sighing, Mitch turned away to grab his bag from the floor and stopped.

Adam was staring at him.

At some point during his and Nick's conversation, Adam had made his way back onto the bed, and had very likely not taken his eyes off Mitch since. He was very, very still, in a way Mitch had only seen in hunting cats and other predators, never in a human.

"Adam?" Mitch asked tentatively, examining his face. His pupils were blown out so dramatically that Adam's irises, though dark, were now barely visible. Mitch didn't know what that meant, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Are you okay, man?" Mitch sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a closer look at Adam's face.

"You're bleeding," Adam said quietly

"Yeah, I am," Mitch confirmed, not sure where this was going.

Slowly, Adam reached towards Mitch's face, just barely brushing the wound with his fingertips. Mitch didn't stop him. He kept getting distracted by how widely Adam's pupils were dilated, lost in those dark pools of black. Very slowly, Adam pulled his bloodied fingers back. He looked at them, and so did Mitch. Adam put his red-wet fingers in his mouth. Mitch didn't stop him. Adam's slightly parted lips revealed teeth unlike any human's Mitch had ever seen, but Mitch barely noticed, his gaze suddenly locked on the gentle curve of Adam's cupid's bow, on the smudge of redness on Adam's bottom lip. Adam's tongue darted out to swipe away the smear, and Mitch's heart beat wrong in his chest. Mitch remembered vividly the day before, a moment stolen away in a random storage closet, Adam's strange, inhuman teeth at his neck. He licked his own lips, unconciously mimicking Adam. He pulled his shirt collar down just slightly. An invitation.

Adam accepted, and Mitch let out a tiny, embarassing gasp as lips made contact with his exposed throat. He was suddenly reminded just how vulnerable he was. How sharp Adam's teeth were, when he needed them to be. Adam was mouthing at his neck carefully, searching for the right spot, and Mitch lost his train of thought, wrapping an arm around Adam's back to rest a hand in his thick, dark hair. It wasn't very soft, or particularly clean, but Mitch couldn't bring himself to care when other things were so much more important. Adam's tongue swiped out to lick at Mitch's skin. He'd found a good place, and Mitch had to stifle an embarassing moan when Adam suckled gently at the skin just for a moment, then bit down.

The pain was sharp and bright and lasted barely a moment before Adam's venom kicked in and the whole area went numb. Adam's hands were wrapped around Mitch, holding him in place, and they squeezed briefly tighter as Adam bit down. Mitch clenched his own hand in Adam's hair in response, and to remind Adam he could be removed if he took too much. He never had.

Adam began to suck in earnest now that he'd broken the skin, and Mitch had to grit his teeth to keep quiet. The venom numbed the pain of the bite, but that was about it. As the blood was pulled out of his veins, Mitchell very much felt it. Adam's chest vibrated against Mitch's own as Adam hummed in satisfaction, and Mitch could feel the bob of the other man's throat by his shoulder as he swallowed. Mitch pet Adam's hair absently, lost in the sensation of blood leaving his body, and the feeling of control it gave him to know it was on purpose and would stop as soon as he wanted it to. Adam sucked suddenly harder, taking more blood at once, and this time Mitch couldn't stop himself from moaning aloud, his ears and cheeks flushed hot. Hopefully nobody was close enough to overhear, because Mitch did not particularly feel like explaining himself right now. Adam's body felt warmer now that he'd been feeding, Mitch's endotherm blood warming Adam up like a hot drink might.

When Mitch started feeling lightheaded from the blood loss, he tapped Adam's shoulder gently.

"That's enough for now, come on, I wanna be able to walk today."

Adam hummed assent into Mitch's throat, and took one last mouthful before pulling away, licking over the triangular wound left behind. Mitch's breaths came heavy as Adam pulled off, heartbeat quick in his chest. Adam licked his lips again, wiping his mouth dry with the back of his hand, then lay down contentedly on the bed as Mitch turned to find the box of bandages in his bag, sticking one down to cover the original cut and another over the new wound Adam had left on his neck. Injuries covered, Mitch looked back to Adam on the bed, ready to invite him to breakfast with Nick, even if he'd already eaten, but Adam was already fast asleep.

"Alright, guess that's a no," Mitch muttered under his breath, before standing and heading out the door. If he was a little pale in the face, or if he wobbled slightly when he stood, Mitch only hoped Nick wouldn't notice.


End file.
